Games we play
by swynford.dilaurentis
Summary: Set towards the end of the year of Sookie's disappearance, Eric is annoyingly obsessed and Pam enlists help from an unusual source to get her makers attentions. Some Bill/Pam , Sookie/Eric, Bill/Sookie but eventual Paric. Not the best summary but please check it out and review xo (Rated M for language mostly , because, well Pam lets be real)
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hi! So this is my first fan fiction lol I come from more of a roleplaying background - I only recently watched all of true blood and I just loved Pam so much I thought I'd give it a shot. This is just a random idea I had for a Bill/Pam story but if I continue this they'll become more of a brotp probably because I'm all about that Paric life jsyk haha. I'll only really continue it if you guys like it though so let me know! This wont be my only story either - I plan to do a few but I also welcome prompts with open arms, so if there's anything you'd like me to do - don't hesitate to hit me up! As far as this first chapter the whole thing is pretty heavily dialogue based so sorry if its sucky, I'll try and refine them more in future._**

 _"_ _Well, well_ , if it isn't _King_ Bill." The blonde drawled with a mild amusement, placing a hand on her hip as she leant up against the door frame of his now fully furnished office. They'd had little to do with each other since Sookie Stackhouse had disappeared almost a year ago. In fact, this was the first time she'd seen the usually brooding vamp in months, _not that she was complaining._ There was no love lost between them after all.

 _"_ _Pam?"_ He questioned, looking up with his burrows furrowed in confusion. He'd been no stranger to unexpected visitors since his ' _coronation'_ some months back, though usually he had a few moments warning on account of his guards surrounding the building. But even still, _Pam_ was the last person he expected to see. "What on earth are you doing here?"

" _You know_ , being as you're a _monarch_ and all now" She started in with her trademark smirk as she walked over slowly and took a seat opposite him, crossing her legs lazily over one arm of the expensive office chair, whilst propping her elbow up on the other. "You may want to work on your bedside manner"

Watching her with a keen interest, Bill found he almost missed her effortless snark. "Yes, that was rather rude of me." He conceded, a light smirk finding his own lips as he dipped his head shamefully. "My apologies, _Ms De Beaufort._ Was there something I could help you with?" He corrected himself with an easy smile that most women would've swooned over.

But of course Pamela wasn't most women and instead rolled her eyes and tried to suppress the urge to gag." _Well_ , I had come to see if come to see if Cheeto felt like hittin the town" The blonde explained and it finally occurred to the King why his guards wouldn't have felt it necessary to announce her presence. The Fantasia co-founder had been seen with his young progeny at her side more often than not since she'd stopped seeing Hoyt and this was hardly the first time she'd come to pick her up. "But as far as I can tell, _it seems she's made other plans_ " She continued, her eyes scanning the otherwise empty house. "So, _maybe_." Pam added finally, a coy smile curling the corners of her lips.

"I've noticed you and Jessica have been getting along quite well recently." Bill acknowledged, to which Pam responded by raising her eyebrows mockingly to show how _impressed_ she was by the observation. Shaking his head in amusement, the once soldier continued on undeterred. "I'm sorry to say you only just missed her. She left for the evening with one of her…male companions." The redheads prude maker finished awkwardly, shooting a stern look in the blondes direction as she giggled at his obvious discomfort. "Though you may to stay as long as you like, my subjects are always welcome in my home."

 _"_ _Your subjects?"_ Pam scoffed in amusement _._ "I knew I was right about you, Bill manage to fool just about everyone with your _southern charm_ and your whole _humbler than jesus_ act, but I knew better. You're just as fucken _power hungry_ and _egotistical_ as the next jerk off. You're loving every god damn second of this shit, aren't you? _King Bill."_

Bill studied her silently for a long moment, stoic as ever, trying to decide whether to be annoyed or impressed with how perceptive she was. If he didn't know better he would've thought she was some sort of psychologist in her human life, the way she managed to get under his skin so expertly and throw in his face all the ugly truths about himself he tried so desperately to hide from the world. _Because she was right. He loved every second of this shit._ The power, the control, everything down to the renovations of his formerly derelict mansion.

"Has something happened between you and Eric? Usually you'd be pestering him with your colourfully articulated observations, would you not?" He replied finally, redirecting her attentions in hopes of avoiding the question.

Pam rolled merely her eyes in response, knowing full well what he was doing. _Typical_ , she thought with a shake or her pretty blonde head, before allowing the change of subject, the beginnings of an idea forming in her devious mind. "No, nothing's _happened_ between me and Eric. For something to _happen_ between us, he would have to stop obsessing over _Tinkerbelle_ and her little hillbilly hut of a house for all of ten seconds to remember I existed." She confessed, her voice dripping with frustration and disdain. Her attempts to get her marker's attention as of late had been failing miserably. All he cared about was getting that fucking house perfect for when she returned, and he was so sure she would. He was so certain of it if she didn't know better, _she'd think he took her himself just to fuck with everybody._

Though his progeny wasn't the only one to notice the special attention Northman had been devoting to the renovations on Sookie's - or rather his house now. Bill of course didn't approve and was more than a little irritated himself, but what was there to do? At this stage he had almost entirely resigned himself to the fact that his love was likely dead, if Northman chose to live in denial about it, _who was he to say he couldn't?_

Bill could tell though, beyond her cool exterior Pam wasn't just annoyed that Eric was preoccupied. Ever since he'd decided he wanted Sookie there had been a distance between the usually inseparable pair and he could see the hurt behind her eyes. _The blonde had never taken well to being ignored_. He didn't pretend to know much about the bond they shared but he knew they'd been intimate in the past, to his knowledge that had ended long ago but looking at her now, he couldn't help but think there was more to it than that. "I can see how Eric's.. _infatuation_..with Sookie may be hard for you-" He tried awkwardly but was quickly cut off.

 _"_ _Hard for me?_ " She repeated, singing her legs off the side of the chair in one swift motion so she could sit upright. "You think I'm ** _jealous?_** _Of buck tooth barbie?"_ The blonde chuckled darkly, a little more bite to her words than usual, letting the King know he'd hit a nerve. "Do you know how many humans Eric has been with in our time together? How many **_beautiful_** women. Women, I might add that make little miss super snatch look like the wrong end of a donkey." She went on, silently counting herself among them. " _Actresses, supermodels, princesses_ , he's had em all. He's loved, he's lost and he's done it all over again _with me at his side._ But this is different. Theres something about her… _something in her blood_ that has him obsessed like I've never seen him before. _To the point where I'm barely an after thought."_ Pam finished with a palpable sadness that had her companions chest tightening involuntarily.

"Pamela.." He tried softly, unsure of how to comfort a woman he thought made of stone. "I-I don't know what to say to-"

In a flash, the former madam cut him off once again, jumping across his desk at vamp speed and straddling his lap."Then just shut up" She instructed with a raspy whisper before capturing his lips with her own.

" _Pam?!_ " Bill exclaimed, confusion and outrage marring his features as he jumped back from her slightly, though not enough to push her off.

"Ugh. Don't be such a pussy, Compton." The blonde sighed heavily before tearing his shirt open and latching her mouth onto his collarbone. " _What the hell are you-"_

" _Look Sherlock._ It's real simple, but if you need it explained to you then fine." Pam pulled back, frustrated that it was taking the moron this long to get with the program. "We fuck, Eric finds out about it, and Eric stops thinking about your little blonde gash for five whole minutes."

She deadpanned. Pam may not have been the jealous type usually, but Eric sure as hell was, and there was no doubt in her mind that when her Viking god heard word of this little..tryst. He'd forget all about the little waitress in his rage, and whatever punishment that came of it would be more than worth it.

Ever the gentleman however, it seemed Bill still wasn't quite convinced. Hesitating both because he felt when her pain dissipated the younger vampire would regret her impulsive decision and because the part of him that remained hopeful that Sookie was still alive wondered what she'd think of him if she found out. Though the gorgeous blonde above him would hardly be the first.. _distraction_ he'd indulged in since her disappearance. "Pam, I understand you wanting to get Eric's attention but-"

"I'm aware, the lengths I'm going to are rather.. _extreme."_ She conceded, racking her eyes over him in a distaste that was surprisingly a lot more forced than she would admit. "But the shock is bound to snap him out of whatever fucking spell her magic snatch has him under."

Holding back a scoff at her deplorable language, he replied easily, though the smirk forming on his lips made it clear his words were just for show "and if I refuse?"

"Well why would you, you're getting the better part of the deal" she shot back cockily.

 _"_ _Oh?"_ The King chuckled back, his hands moving up her thighs as he finally started to embrace the situation. "How, may I ask, do you suppose that is?"

A pleased smirk crossing her features, Pam let her hands trial down his bare chest with an expertise that hand him shifting in his seat trying to hide his body's reaction to her cool touch. "To start, this is about to be _the best_ lay I _guarantee_ you've ever had in your _entire_ miserable life, and if all things go to plan and your little faerie queen isn't dead, then when she gets back Eric will be out of the way and you'll have a clear path to winning her back." A sultry chuckle left her lips as she met his eyes to find she'd have no more argument from him.

" _Well, if there are no more questions, your majesty, I propose we get this whole thing underway."_

 ** _TBC..?_**

 ** _*feel free to make any suggestions or etc for what you'd like to see in the next chapter or general stuff like when you want to see Sookie back or anything else - I'm happy to cater to whatever so don't be afraid to hit me up with any ideas xox_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! I loved the suggestions I got as for where to take this story so I'll try to incorporate as many as possible along the way. I'm not sure how long this story will be yet but its starting to come together in my head and I'm picturing probably ten chapters at the least so we'll see. I'll still be mostly playing it by ear though so don't hesitate to leave your thoughts or even request more of certain characters at certain points etc. This chapter is again mainly Bill and Pam but with a little bit of Eric - I think I'll bring Sookie back either in the next chapter or in the one after and then she and Eric will feature more and things will start to pick up and be more..chaotic? idk. Shit will start going down around chapter 4 basically and then continue from that. Also : apologies for the super long authors notes, I tend to babble - again sorry lol Enjoy! Xox_**

When Pam had boasted earlier about this being the best sex he'd ever had, Bill had thought it just that. A well delivered boast and a testament to her inflated ego. _But, Oh how true it had turned out to be._ Perhaps the southern King had underestimated her abilities, after all, she once did this for a living. But after the night they'd had, the brunette was certain he would never underestimate her ability to do _anything_ ever again.

He lay there spent and more satisfied than he'd ever felt in his life as he watched her curse under her breath as she tried to find her clothes in amongst the mess they'd made of his room. The place looked like a disaster zone, broken furniture pieces thrown every which way, their contents littering the floor, evidence of the nights events. It was only then, in the aftermath that they realised they'd been going at it for hours; the better part of the night in fact, and now the blonde was in a hurry to find all her shit before the sun came up in a few minutes.

"Compton, you mind gettin your eyes of my ass for a minute and helping me find my bra so I can get the fuck out of here?" She sighed, straightening up to her full height with more confidence than anyone he'd ever met while standing before him completely naked. Bill had the decency to at least look embarrassed that he'd been caught staring at her shapely rear but the smirk she offered in response let him know she didn't really mind.

"Pam, the sun is already rising. It seems foolish to risk leaving now. You should go to ground here" _With me._ Was what he left unspoken, unsure whether she'd welcome the idea if voiced out loud. "And you can run off as soon as the sun goes down." The brunette added quickly, not wanting to appear as if he were trying to keep her there longer than strictly necessary.

The blonde considers his offer for a long moment, regarding him silently as she does so, as if weighing up her options. Unnerved by her lack of an answer, Bill opened his mouth to offer her her own room for the night, chastising himself internally for not doing so to start with, when finally, she agrees. "Fine. But stay on your side, I'm not into that whole cuddling crap." She warned, dropping back into the bed beside him. His eyes met hers and he could hardly stifle a laugh as he raised his hands in surrender.

"I wouldn't dare dream of it" he promised before they both died for the day.

Jessica, having come in not long after the sun had set, her make-up smudged and cocktail dress from the previous night worn hap-hazardously telling how quickly she'd thrown it back on before running home. Starting the night in such a way had become a habit for her in recent weeks as she explored her _wild side_ , something she'd been shamed for numerous times by all the people she used to think cared about what made her happy. Her biggest support since she decided to _find herself_ or whatever had been a woman she thought hated her. Pam was the last person Jess ever thought she'd be able to call a friend but in the last few months she'd been like a mentor of sorts. But If she was honest with herself, the redhead knew it went back much further than that. The older vamp had been watching over her, albeit reluctantly, since her making and had taught her even more about being a vampire than Bill had, and just as he had become like a father to her, Pamela was like a snarky older sister.

One she wasn't expecting to see tangled in her makers embrace, looking more peaceful than she'd ever seen with her head rested against his chest. The King's young progeny had come to check in on him before heading to her own room, as had become a normal part of her routine since moving back in. Though there was nothing normal or routine about finding him sleeping with his arm wrapped possessively around her blonde friends shoulders.

Her eyes were comically wide as the image of Bill and Pam lying naked together was seared into her mind forever. Closing the door as quietly as possible she backed away carefully as she tried to process what this meant and how she felt about it.

Unfortunately she wasn't so quiet in closing her own door.

Instantly springing apart ready to face whatever had awoken them, relaxing when they heard the familiar sounds of unbearable pop music fill the silence and deduced the intruder was none other than Cheeto head. It took the once enemies a moment to even process how they'd been positioned when they woke up, if vampires blushed they both would've been red as hell when it finally dawned on them.

"I didn't take you for a rule breaker, Compton" she snarked weakly, if only to throw off suspicion that she hadn't actually minded waking up in his arms as much as she thought she would. Contrary to popular belief, Pam didn't wake up the stone cold bitch everyone knew and some found a way to love. It usually took her a minute or two to put her armour in place, and for those first few moments after waking, the blonde had the potential to be almost..sentimental. Or as close to that as Pam could be.

"What makes you so certain it was me who broke your rule?" he teased in return, to which Pam responded with a feigned expression of disgust "Trust me. _Even unconscious,_ I'd know better."

Seeing through her act for what it was, Bill merely chuckled "Whatever you say, Pamela."

Not liking his knowing smirk or the fact that he seemed to be able to read her with ease the blonde got dressed in vamp speed, giving little thought to her missing bra. "I gotta split." She announced, putting her heels on before fixing her hair a little in the mirror by the door. "If I'm gone much longer some incompetent will probably fucking burn down my bar trying to pour a shot" Pam offered with a slight smirk, though she didn't know why she felt the need to explain herself.

"Duty calls." He replied with a smirk of his own, though if she didn't know any better she'd have thought he was disappointed to see her go. "Well you'd know a little about that wouldn't you, _your majesty_." She replied, unable to resist a final jab before speeding off

"You're welcome here any time, Pamela!" He called after her loud enough that Jessica overheard even with her music blasting. _This day was feeling more and more like she'd stepped into the twilight zone._

Walking into Fangtasia a few hours later than she usually would, Pam was pleased to find the place was busy. Even more so to see that Eric looked frazzled, though she didn't bother sparing him a glance as she made her way over to her desk, set on doing the recites.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" The former viking growled as he sped from his throne into the office, slamming the door behind him as he invaded her personal space. "You noticed? Impressive" She replied disinterested, not even batting an eyelash at his obvious anger. After all getting a reaction out of him had been the plan all along, if she let on to him that that was the reason behind her behaviour, all would be for not. No, she would keep this going for as long as she could, weeks, months maybe, giving him as little information as possible until all he could think about was what the fuck she was doing when she wasn't was with him. Until she was once again the object of his obsessions, and all was how it should be. Then they could leave Sookie and Bill and all the other morons behind them forever.

"Cut the crap, Pam. I don't have time for your bullshit." _Which was exactly the problem._ He used to have all the time in the world for his progeny and now even a few moments was too much for him. "You're supposed to be here making sure things run smoothly. It's not like I'm asking a lot of you." He went on irritably, marching around to the desk and waving a messy stack of recites in her face to emphasis his point.

"Well I'm here now" She replied with an eye roll, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited rather patiently to finish his rant and fuck off. "Where did you go to ground?" He demanded after a moment, frustrated with her distant attitude, having become used to her attempts to latch onto any scrap of attention he gave her in the last year or so. The return of her cool demeanour was throwing him off a little.

"In the home of the very _hospitable_ brunette I was with last night" Pam replied vaguely with a slight shrug and her trademark sultry smirk.

"Ahh, Är hon söt?" He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye as he walked towards her, having softened considerably.

"Har du någonsin känt mig att ta en älskare som inte var ?" She replied, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, pleased to see his playful side returned even for a short while.

Shaking his head at her antics, he chuckled slightly before taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead softly. "Get to work." The tall blond demanded, this time softer before making his way back to his throne.

It was much later that night that Pam's relatively decent mood brought on by great sex with Bill and what had been her first decent conversation with Eric - _If you could really call it that_ \- in over a week, was beginning to wear off. The result of a few idiot fang bangers who dared touch her as she made her rounds, when suddenly her phone lit up with a text.

 **'** **Fangtasia didn't burn to the ground in your absence, I assume?'**

Pam breathed out a single chuckle as she looked at the unfamiliar number, though it didn't take a genius to figure out the sender. Her fingers moving at twice the speed of a humans, she typed out her reply in a few seconds, pausing a moment before hitting send.

 **'** **I don't remember giving you my phone number'**

Smiling at her fast reply, he opened the message eagerly as he leaned back at his desk. With an amused smirk he chastised himself for expecting anything less than the snark he received.

 **'** **You didn't. But as King, it wasn't hard to obtain'**

The blonde rolled her eyes at his reply. She could practically feel the smugness radiating through her phone to the point where it was almost palpable in the air. _Cocky bastard,_ she thought to herself in amusement.

 **'** **Abusing your power,** ** _my King?_** **How very** ** _gentlemanly_** **of you'**

If he didn't know she was joking, he would've been offended. Though he had to admit, having his assistant track down her contact information wasn't the most ethical move. But he had justified it to himself enough not to let it bother him.

 **'** **It's not an abuse if my intentions are pure.'**

She actually laughed out loud at that one, claiming pure intentions? Really? As far as she could tell so far the only thing pure about it was his desperation. Pouring drinks with one hand, she used the other to type a quick response before putting her phone back in her pocket.

 **'** **Is that so, your Majesty?'**

He could picture her little smirk perfectly as he read it. A smirk that, much like her plump lips, her crystal blue eyes he was beginning to grow rather fond of. Before their recent encounter he'd never really given her much thought, but now that he had, he couldn't deny she was quite beautiful. Pam had an elegance about her, even when she was swearing like a sailor, _which to be fair was the majority of the time,_ that he couldn't help but be drawn in by. So, in the same way he justified it to himself, he justified his actions to her, though he knew the blonde could care less.

 **'** **Indeed it is, Ms de Beaufort. I had to know if I should be expecting a homicidal Eric Northman bursting through my doors at any moment so I could warn my guard staff'**

Rolling her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night, she shook her head at his excuse, ignoring some idiot fang bangers request for a rum and coke as she replied.

 **'** **You can tell your blood bag army to relax. You're safe from the vikings wrath - for now at least.'**

 _Huh._ He had thought Eric's reaction would've been the talk of the town, he'd even given most of his human staff the night off in preparation. He couldn't have stopped caring that much. Unless -

 **'** **You didn't tell him?'**

 _Observant._ She mused silently.

 **'** **I told him I was with a brunette.'**

A fine description he supposed, though part of him hoped there had been a few more adjectives utilised that she was leaving out now.

 **'** **..and?'**

 **'** **He assumed you were a woman.'**

At this Bill was genuinely confused. _Wasn't telling Eric the entire point of sleeping with him?_ Was that not what she wanted? Perhaps there was more to it than he was aware.

 **'** **You didn't think to correct him?'**

Honestly, sometimes she wondered if he had even half a brain. Did he think she was going to walk in and announce what they did? Fuck no. For one, he probably wouldn't believe her and two his reaction wouldn't be half as extreme as if he found out by himself and thought she'd been hiding it from him because it meant something to her.

 **'** **He'll figure it out eventually.'**

 _So she was playing a long game then._ Bill realised, finally starting to figure out where she was going with this plan of hers. Suppressing a smile as another realisation hit him, he responded once more.

 **'** **Eventually? May I deduce then that last night was not the end of our relationship?'**

Panicking for a second, her response came through within moments of his. Pam didn't want him thinking more of the situation than what it was. They were..fuck buddies at best, they weren't - nor would they ever be any more than that. She didn't think Bill wanted her that way anyway, but he did like to think himself a gentleman and she didn't want him getting any ideas about _courting, doing right by her_ or any of that other crap he'd clung to like a vice from the principles he'd believed as a human.

 **'** **This isn't a relationship. We're not dating.'**

Bill took a while to text back after that. Letting her response sit with him for a while. Trying to understand the disappointment he felt. He had only been teasing but her flat out rejection of the idea had left him with a strange feeling he didn't much like. Still, he told himself to take what he could get. If all she wanted was sex, well like she'd said, _he was getting the better end of the deal_ and he wasn't going to complain.

 **'** **Understood. Can I call on you tomorrow night?'**

A relieved sigh left her lips as she smirked down at her phone, wondering if the slightly older vamp was ever going to realise they were in the 21st century.

 **'** **You can expect me at your hillbilly castle some time after 10, your majesty.'**

Laughing at her ever entertaining wit, Bill decided to tease her in return, as was quickly becoming a habit between them.

 **'** **It's a date.'**

 _Är hon söt? — Is she pretty?_

 _Har du någonsin känt mig att ta en älskare som inte var ? — Have you ever known me to take a lover that wasn't?_

 ** _* I don't know if you noticed before but I forgot to mention last chapter - I fucked with Jessica's time line a bit so in this she dumped Hoyt like lets say two months before all this started going down. Timeline wise their may be a few more differences like that I hope you don't mind - also I'm pretty sure I'm going to include the Marnie arch so buckle your seat-belts for that shitshow lmao btw: Do you want to see much of the Jessica/Pam friendship or do you prefer I focus more on her and Bill and soon Sookie and Eric ? Please review and let me know!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _Hello, my lovelies! So you could probably tell but I completely forgot about this story until some reviews I got on it recently that made me decide to pick it up again lol hopefully there are still some of the original readers left - thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate hearing your thoughts, it helps me shape future chapters._**

 ** _I love hearing that people are enjoying the Pam and Bill pairing part of this fic haha I didn't even ship them before I started this story and now I kinda love it lmao but its not endgame for this story (or at least I don't think it is haha) so I did jump time a bit in this chapter just so I could get into the mess of everything faster for those that are reading for Paric etc so sorry if this is kinda meh its more of a transition thing than anything._**

 ** _This chapter though is still almost entirely Bill and Pam - I'll bring everyone else in probably in the next chapter I think and by everyone I mean like - Jessica (I might have her confront Pam about whats happening with her and Bill idk yet) and Eric - also I Tara and Lafayette may feature soon because I adore them lol but just so you know there will never be a whole lot of Sookie in this story just because I'm not a fan and writing her drains my life force. -dramatic I know I'm sorry but its true. I know I put her in the characters mentioned for this and she is essential to the plot but it'll be more just mentions of her and others like Pam, etc talking/thinking about her etc than her actually (though she will still be present sometimes - thats unavoidable) that whole rant there was way longer than intended - If you haven't noticed yet I have a tendency to babble a lot, apologies - point being: The three main focus points are Pam, Bill and Eric. Second after them is Jessica and unfortunately Sookie, meaning they're less central and wont be in every chapter but are important to the plot. Okay, I'm done now lol Enjoy! And please review and let me know what you think! Xox_**

 ** _*Just side note: To anyone disappointed about how much of Pam and Bill's relationship development I cut out I'm sorry but if I didn't skip ahead I would've done ten chapters before I even got to Sookie getting back lol if you're interested though I'm more than happy to do a short side story of what happened in those two months and the two of them sneaking around etc so if thats something you'd like to see just let me know over PM or in the reviews! Xox_**

They'd been playing this game for weeks now. Just over two months in fact. More often then not, how it worked was Pam would make her way over to his mansion in Bon Temps on the nights she wasn't working, _which admittedly had been a lot more often since she'd started up this secret fling with none other than the King of Luisiana._ Her frequent visits weren't as enjoyable for Jessica as they were for Bill though. The bashful baby vamp had yet to work up the courage to tell either of them she knew what they were doing yet. _Though that was probably an overstatement of her knowledge._ She knew they were doing _something_ she just didn't know _what_ exactly. But whatever they were currently listing as their relationship status, it had her out of the house just about every night her blonde friend showed up. Avoiding the issue completely like any self-respecting christian girl would.

Though his majesty had graced her home with his presence once or twice as well. Though he never stayed too long, as Pamela's house was of course, Eric Northman's house as well and neither wanted to tempt fate so recklessly, knowing that he could walk in at any given moment.

When Pam had thought up this whole charade she'd never planned on being with him this often. It was only supposed to happen a few times before she _intentionally_ got clumsy enough for Eric to figure out what had her so distant, but much to her surprise, the blonde found she quite enjoyed Bill's company. When he wasn't constantly brooding over the fact that his very existence was some sort of _abomination against God_ and crying over what she saw as the best thing that had ever happened to her, or completely consumed with love for his blonde country twat, he was actually pleasant company.

If they were honest, neither could really believe how easily they'd come to get along. Pam was the polar opposite of any woman Bill had ever imagined himself with. Usually his type looked a lot like Sookie Stackhouse or even his wife, Caroline. Sweet and kind, with an inherit and inextinguishable innocence written all over their face. He'd always been a simple man with very plain tastes, _a proper gentleman who dreamt of the perfect lady to walk by his side._ All things that was not, _nor had she ever pretended to be._ There was no denying the blonde was different from anything he'd ever wanted, but she was different in the sort of way that made him consider whether he'd spent a century wanting the wrong things.

Pamela was worldly and intelligent beyond even her hundred or so years, and she had this effortless and unfailing wit that always amused him, even against his better judgement. The blonde had this way about her that made him forget the part of himself that insisted upon constant composure and allowed him to relax almost completely, if only in her presence. They had this sync between them that was hard to come by and though she never fully let go of her uncaring demeanour, he knew on some level she felt it too. The more time they spent together, the better he was getting at reading the insignificant displays of emotion she'd allow herself to show before her mask fell back in place, and he was learning that despite what she wanted others to believe, the younger vampire was far from cold hearted. In fact he would argue she was in touch with more of her humanity than even Eric gave her credit for. It was just that her compassion was limited to a very special few.

She was also understanding in a way that only someone that had gone through hell could be. He felt he could tell her anything about the horrors of his life and she would understand his pain without needing any sort of explanation, like the few others he'd chosen to share his past with had. Because there was pain in her eyes, buried deep but still visible to those who cared to look, that he recognised from the mirror and convinced him they had more in common than they knew. Which, for reasons he had no logical explanation for it made him want to protect her. _Though he knew well enough not to voice such feelings, lest she stake him where he stood_. Pam was no damsel, no wallflower, she took care of herself and she needed no man to help her —- a trait he loved and admired about her. _More than he would ever admit to anyone._

They were lying dead together for the day when it happened. Bill jolted awake, unintentionally taking her with him as he sat up in bed.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Pam questioned sleepily turning into his shoulder as her heavy eyelids called her back to death, her body knowing it was much to early to be awake.

"It's..Sookie." He replied in bewilderment, his eyes wide, as if staring at something up ahead but his search was an internal one as he tried to sift through their bond for information about what was happening.

"Sookie?!" Pam shot up, now wide awake as she looked up at him in confusion.

"I can feel her. For the first time in over a year, I can feel her —- she's home." he smiled. Though as he looked into her eyes, they both shared a moment of dread. As much as he was overjoyed for the return of his beloved, this meant the beginning of the end for them and it was nothing if not bittersweet.

Pam though, more of a soldier than he as Bill often thought, pushed on as if entirely unaffected, even offering a smile of her on, if only for his benefit. "Well, what time is it, you should go." The blonde encouraged.

"The sun won't be down for a few hours yet." He responded, checking his watch on the bedside table.

A tension rose between them as neither knew the appropriate thing to say or do next _. Though there was little about anything between them that one would consider_ ** _appropriate._** Pam was opening her mouth, about to flounder for something to say to rid the awkward air that had fallen over the room when slowly bill lay down again, pulling her back to his chest and kissing her hair lightly in a silent declaration that they should go back to sleep. It was a long while before either did though. Both lying awake in each others arms, saying nothing. _Basking in what would likely be their last day together._

The King was gone almost as soon as the sun went down, so desperate to see his beloved and confirm with his own eyes that she was truly home, he made it to Sookie's house in record time but it seemed he was still late to the party. Sheriff Bellefleur and Deputy Stackhouse, with the advantage of being able to walk in the sun having beaten him to it. Though the minute his eyes landed on her they became of little concern to him. All he could see was the blonde that'd left him broken hearted a year before and much to his delight, Northman had not yet presented himself, _though he knew it wouldn't be long now before he made himself known_ , there was a chance he and Sookie could have a few moments to talk alone and possibly work things out before he got there.

Pam awoke not long after her lover, _not surprised to find herself alone in his bed_ , something she had surprisingly mixed feelings about. Though she reasoned with herself that they were more about Sookie than Bill. It wasn't that he'd left to go after another woman, honestly she could care less about that. This thing they had was always temporary after all and whilst, though she'd never admit it, she'd grown fond of the other vampire —- _perhaps even to the point of caring_ , she didn't _love_ him. At best they were friends, but for Pam at least, it ended there. Having already given her heart to another long ago. But the fact that he'd left for the waitress had her gut coiling with rage. Pam had never been the jealous type, but ever since her makers obsession with that faery twat had taken over his ability to behave like the Eric Northman she'd live and die for, _there was little more she loathed than being ignored in favour of the younger blonde._

Not wanting to overstay her welcome or be around to witness what was sure to be a sickly sweet reunion, she made her move to leave almost immediately after waking, _though not before reapplying her face and making herself presentable at her usual leisurely pace,_ refusing to rush for the little girl that had become such a thorn in her side. It was close to an hour later before she was ready, but as she looked back at herself in the mirror Pam declared every minute well worth it. Walking out past the guards with all the confidence in the world, the blonde made her way back to her Shreveport mansion, deciding 8 hours dealing with the bottom feeders that normally frequented Fangstasia was more effort than she was willing to give.

 _Unsurprisingly,_ things with Sookie hadn't gone to plan. Apparently, _for her at least_ , their break up and his betrayal was still a very open wound, though the King didn't even want to try and comprehend how that was possible or what sort of realm she must have been in to make it so at this point. Whatever the hell had happened over there, one thing that was for sure was that the blonde didn't want a bar of him. Though as much as that fact should've devastated him and consumed his thoughts for days to come, as he made his way home Bill couldn't stop his mind from wandering to another leggy blonde.

The King found he had conflicted emotions about his split attentions, trying hard to push the latter from his mind even as he hoped she'd still be upstairs sleeping when he walked in. No such luck though, as Pam was never one to stick around.

Bill didn't realise until he was met with her absence, however, just how much he wished she had been their to greet him and though he fought the impulse for a while as a point of pride and also guilt for having left her without a word, _though he knew she wouldn't hold it against him_ , it wasn't long before he went after her. First going to Fangtasia and covering himself by asking Ginger about Eric's whereabouts beforehand, less than impressed to hear that he'd recently left for Bon Temps. For a moment there, he almost turned around and headed back to Sookie's intent on protecting her from his advances, but knowing she hated him too much at the moment to let him do anything of the sort, he headed to the Northman / de Beaufort residence instead.

"No." Pam said immediately as she opened the door, giving him no chance to respond as she expanded, placing a hand on her hip as she looked upon him with narrowed eyes. His presence could only mean one thing and the blonde felt an anger boil in her chest at the assumption. "I am consolation prize to no one, **_least_** _of all being Sookie Fucking Stackhouse_. So if you think you're going to come here and fuck me because buck tooth barbie turned you down, you can take your hard on and find some place else to stick it." She finished, using hand gestures to punctuate the point.

Bill chuckled and rose his hands in surrender as he stepped past her into the house. She didn't stop him, but the King could tell his response had done nothing to sooth her irritation. His suspicions confirmed when she spoke again.

"So, what? You expect me to believe she took you back and then you decided to show up at my door?" The blonde drawled with her usual sarcastic indifference.

" _No._ " Bill admitted as he headed into the parlour, turning to make sure she was following. "You were right about Sookie not wishing to see me, _but wrong about my intention in coming here._ " He clarified, taking a seat on one of the leather couches.

 _"_ ** _Mhmm._** _"_ Pam replied unimpressed as she sat across from him.

Sighing heavily at her unchanging demeanour he hoped he hadn't been wrong in coming. Honestly he just wanted to think about anything other than Sookie for a few hours and Pam was the only person he knew that could take his mind off her. "Have we not become friends in these last months?" He tried. "You said so yourself only days ago."

" _What's your point?_ " The blonde shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"My point, Ms de Beaufort, is —- is it so wrong for a friend to show up at friends house after some sort of tragic heartbreak?" He replied, unable to keep the smirk from his face.

"..if you're looking for someone to lick your wounds you can _fuck right off_. " Pam responded after a moment with her usual _overwhelming sensitivity_. "But if you're here to sit around talking about what a cunt your little small town waitress is, you've come to the right place." The blonde added with a shit-eating grin.

Try as he might, the King could do nothing to stifle a laugh at the blonde's crassness and gleeful expression. "I had hoped we could avoid mentioning her at all, actually." he replied as he regained his composure.

"Well what the fuck else is there to talk about?" She asked, brows furrowing in confusion. ' _What the fuck does he want from me?_ ' She thought, looking him over carefully.

"Well with almost 300 years of experiences between us," He reminded with his trademark charm. "I'm sure we can find _something_." He smiled, getting up and retrieving a couple of tru bloods from the bar behind them. Pam didn't usually drink it and there were far better choices behind the bar but with Bill being his _dudley-do-right_ self preferred it to actual blood and the blonde didn't mind indulging him every so often, even though they both knew she'd never drink that crap if he wasn't around.

" _Alright_ , I'm game." Pam agreed as he handed her one, looking over it with only slight distain as her mind started running wild with possibilities for this little pastime.

"Perfect." He grinned, reclaiming his seat, happy both to have her attention and to see her mood having improved at the suggestion. "Shall we start at the beginning then?"

"Sounds as good a place as any." The younger vamp shrugged before her smirk turned wicked.

"You first, Compton. _Tell me about your making_."

With a curt nod and a deep sigh, the King slid a little further into his chair as he prepared to oblige her, though the memory was hardly a fond one. "I was on my way home from war. I would've arrived home within the week had I not stopped; but I was starving and without water, travelling on foot…" Pausing a moment as he lifted his drink to his lips, Bill tried to repress the image of his makers hateful face.

"I saw a house in the middle of nowhere, the first I'd seen in miles. In hindsight I suppose I should've considered the reasoning for such a thing but I was so crazed by my hunger and fatigue I didn't care." He went on, his smile wistful. "Lorena was in the house, posing as the widow of a soldier. She seemed kind at first, she made me the first decent meal I'd had in a year. _Though I admit I didn't eat much of it before she started her advances_."

"She claimed she wanted me to sleep with her but it was my refusal that seemed to spark her obsession with me. I told her I just wanted to go home to my wife, that she was beautiful but I was uninterested." Pam listened intently as the story was told, making no effort to hide her interest. She'd met a few women like Lorena in her life, but none quite as desperate in her eyes.

"I thanked her for her hospitality and made to leave. Lorena had other plans however. It seemed she'd been searching for a _gentleman_ like me for a long while. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the the ground, a ready made monster."

"Bitch sounds like a fanged up Annie Wilkes." The blonde mused, hoping create a lighter atmosphere. Misery was one of the films she'd resentfully watched when fangtasia was still a video store and one of the very few she'd actually liked.

The King chuckled at the reference, surprised that for once he'd actually understood it. "To say the least."

"And now it is your turn, I believe."

Rolling her eyes and feigning annoyance as she tried to hide her smile Pam complied. Looking upon the story of her rebirth with a lot more fondness than he held for his.

"It happened the first night we met." She informed, enjoying the surprise and curiosity she saw on the others face. "I had met Eric a few nights earlier. Always the sucker for a damsel in distress he'd saved me from some drunken moron that grabbed me on the street. Our interaction then was short but it must've been enough to peek his interest, because a few days later he walked through my doors."

"I offered him any girl he wanted as a thank you but back then he only had eyes for me." She explained, a glimmer of pride visible in her eyes.

"So, ever the business woman, I struck a deal with him. He would get rid of the vampires that were draining all my girls and he could have me. " She continued, looking at him pointedly as his involvement in her making was revealed. Again, the King's eyebrows were raised incredulously as he interrupted.

"So, he got rid of Lorena and I—-"

"And I held up my end of the bargain." She finished for him, her smirk widening at the look on his face. He almost seemed angry about Mr Northman's deplorable behaviour. "But then I started to think about the sad little story my life was about to be, some old whore destined to die of syphilis or something equally as glamorous and then lying beside me was this magical alternative."

"That was it? You just asked and Eric agreed?"

"Of course not, we're talking about Eric fucking Northman." Pamela deadpanned. "He didn't like the idea at first, but after I gave him a little push, he couldn't refuse."

"A push?" Bill questioned, though he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what that push involved.

 _"I slit my wrists open."_

 _"I don't know why I expected anything less."_


End file.
